Leonard Samson
Dr. Leonard Samson is Bruce Banner's psychotherapist and friend, who was also romantically involved with Betty Ross for a time. Biography ''The Incredible Hulk Leonard is a psychiatrist, working in the same campus as Betty Ross. When, after the incident, Bruce Banner disappeared, he became romantically involved with Betty, and the two formed a couple until the day of Bruce's return. Despite his jealousy, Leonard agrees to have Bruce as a host in his home, and doesn't sleep in the same bed as Betty while he's there, as a sign of respect for both of them. Character traits Leonard is a very intelligent and capable psychiatrist, and a good person. He's very correct and sensitive, and he's ready to do anything to please the woman he loves, even to accept his rival in his house and leaving Betty's side for not hurting his feelings. However, he starts to be worried about Betty and calls her father, who brings the army at the campus and starts a massive attacks to Bruce, who becomes the Hulk and flees with Betty in his arms. Leonard soon realizes his mistake as he sees the creature trying to protect Betty and the soldiers only interested in taking Bruce in custody with no worry for the civilians involved. He has a quarrel with Ross and starts sympathizing for Bruce especially after he realizes that Ross is such a jerk. In the end, he realizes he has lost Betty, who was still in love with Bruce, and remains alone and he accepts that like the good man that he is. Relationships *Betty Ross - Ex-girlfriend. *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Rival turned friend. *Thaddeus Ross - Enemy. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **The Incredible Hulk'' (First appearance) - Ty Burrell Behind the scenes *While most of Leonard's scenes were cut out of the final film, they are present in The Incredible Hulk: Extended Edition release, and are to be considered canon. *Louis Leterrier chose Ty Burrell to portray Leonard because, in an early script, the character was very much like the one Burrell interpreted in Zack Snyder's Dawn of the Dead. Trivia *In the comics, Leonard too is exposed to Gamma radiation which turns his hair green and enhances his strength, but he still retains his intelligence (unlike the Hulk). In the movie, Leonard appears close to what he was in the comics, prior to the incident. *Almost all of Leonard's deleted scenes were cut from the final release of the movie; a dialogue between Leonard and Bruce Banner, another one with General Ross, and two with Betty, as well as a scene in which he's stated to be one of Bruce's accomplices and a final scene in which he asks for Betty's forgiveness for having brought the Army to the campus and tries to convince her to come back, but fails. Gallery ''The Incredible Hulk'' 008TIH_Ty_Burrell_001.jpg|Samson with Betty Ross 008TIH_Ty_Burrell_002.jpg|Samson watches heplessly during the attack on the university 09.jpg|Samson has a heart to heart with Banner (Deleted Scene from The Incredible Hulk Extended Edition) References http://community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvelhttp://community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel See Also *Doc Samson Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:The Incredible Hulk characters Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Allies